


No Hope Left

by Skeolan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, Kid Angel, Male - Freeform, Oneshot, Original Characters - Freeform, but an angel comes in and saves the day yay, kid gets tortured, my character backstory, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeolan/pseuds/Skeolan
Summary: "N-No... S-Stop it, p-please, s-stop... J-Just stop," a raspy voice begs, tears dribbling to the cold stone ground beneath his cheek. Desperate pleas fall upon deaf ears, however. Nobody was there to help him, he knew that. He knew it very well. He always had to blame himself for getting into this situation, as he had trusted, and so he was betrayed...





	No Hope Left

**Author's Note:**

> Heylo! This is just a little backstory oneshot for one of my dearest characters, and it's also my first post to AO3! Whoohoo!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

     "N-No... S-Stop it, p-please, s-stop... J-Just stop," a raspy voice begs, tears dribbling to the cold stone ground beneath his cheek. Desperate pleas fall upon deaf ears, however. Nobody was there to help him, he knew that. He knew it very well. He always had to blame himself for getting into this situation, as he had trusted, and so he was betrayed.

 

     That was the way of life, he supposed. Ever since he was brought to this ominous and foreign land, the little angel had learned life tasted suspiciously like bitter tears.

 

     " _Why did it have to be me?_ " he always wondered. " _Why couldn't it have been somebody else? I have done nothing to deserve this, and yet..._ "

 

     "Augh!" he cries out in agony once the object slammed into his abdomen yet again. He lay on the floor, desperately gasping for the breath that was forced out from his lungs. A burning feeling danced up and down his throat. He didn't know how long he had been in his current situation, but it was apparently long enough for his voice to begin to give out. The boy didn't know how much longer he could take the pain.

 

     " _Make it stop_ ," he internally pleaded to himself, shutting his eyes tightly. He dare not see eye-to-eye with the snake standing above him. The boy didn't even have to look to know the man was looking down at him with a grin, possibly twirling his precious mallet around in his disgustingly filthy hands.

 

     The very thought of the man sent shivers down his spine and filled his nights with nothing less than nightmares. All his dreams were the same. It was the same dream, every single night, that had unfortunately forced its way into his reality. His own mind was the reason he was in this horrid situation, his arms tightly bound behind his back and bruises littering his skin like spots on a giraffe.

 

     He had the nightmare goddess to thank for that, didn't he?

 

     "Come on, don't lose consciousness on me now! I was just starting to have fun!" The boy flinched at the booming voice above him, and clenched his eyes tighter to prepare himself for the next hit.

 

     To his confusion, however, it didn't come. Seconds passed, then minutes. Had the man left? The angel slowly cracked open one eye to observe his surroundings, only to cry out in pain once more when the man swung his mallet yet again. Howling laughter accompanied the boy's gasping for breath and his silent pleading for help.

 

     The boy wouldn't sugarcoat it. He wanted to die. Every day he agonized, wishing and praying for help to arrive and rescue him from the demons' deadly grip, but every day, his hope grew less and less powerful.

 

     He was positive nobody was going to come for him, the demons who tormented him made sure to bash that into his head nearly every moment of the day. Putting him down, torturing him, giving the angel no sense of purpose in life.

 

     To the young boy, the only option was to die. He wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore if he did die, right? He wouldn't have to deal with the demons, or the pain he despised so greatly... He wouldn't have to live with the fact that his own family had willingly given their only child to these horrid beings.

 

     To his great dismay, his angelic status came with a certain amount of magic. He was cursed by his ability to regenerate physical injuries. It was the only thing keeping him alive at this point. If a human were in his situation, being senselessly beaten and tormented every day as he had, the boy was certain they'd have been dead by now.

 

     Bitter tears rolled their way to the ground, dripping down into a small pool of blood that had gathered around his head. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight. When had that happened?

 

     The boy looked up once more to his attacker, an empty look in his blue eyes, expecting to see a sadistic grin in return. However, the angel was thoroughly shocked when the demon's red eyes were not focused on his prey, but focused on something behind it.

 

     He wished he had the strength to roll over to see what exactly the man was staring at, but his regenerative abilities hadn't healed him enough to be able to do so. The boy was stuck staring up at the expression on the man's face.

 

     Why did it look... horrified?

 

     Before he knew it, black wings sprouted painfully from the demon's back, though the man did not react to such a sensation. " _He's probably used to receiving as much pain as he gives... You get what you give, right...?_ " the young boy thought to himself.

 

     Taking flight, the demon began to move over the boy, and it was then that the frightened child understood what he was doing. " _He's going to hurt me even worse, he's going to stab me with those knives on the back wall, he's going to kill me and cook my body for dinner!_ " Horrified thoughts rushed to and fro through the child's head, his eyes clenched tightly in fear. He was shaking. He could hear the rustling of the chains keeping his arms tied to the floor. He could hear the aggressive flapping of the demon's wings as he struggled to remain airborne. Though above all else, he could hear the pounding sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. He was going to die, and he was so, so very scared...

 

     But... isn't that what he wanted?

 

     The angel boy, eyes clenched tight, couldn't help but wonder for a moment. Was this the Gods' mercy? Were they finally relieving him from this torment? Were they finally granting him his wish for death? He had to admit, he quickly became angered at the Gods for not fulfilling his wishes sooner. The boy had agonized for so long, and just now they decide to give him what he wanted? He was definitely angry at the Gods for not granting his wish until he had suffered so much more, though he couldn't help but feel... grateful? Yes, grateful was definitely the word to describe him right now... The boy could finally die now. He wouldn't feel such pain any longer... Just one more moment and he would be dea--

 

     An agonizing scream filled the room. The boy's eyes shot wide open, frightful blue eyes darting around as if he were chasing sunspots in his vision. The angel looked up at his attacker in shock, his entire body beginning to shake more aggressively as he did so.

 

      The demon stumbled backwards. He gripped the blood-stained spear impaling his stomach, and began to pull it out agonizingly slow. The boy could tell he was pained, the man's face twisted and turned until the spear was removed. He took a few steps away, panting for breath.

 

     "Y-You... D-Damn it... Y-You shouldn't have done that, S-Staphos," the demon growled. The boy quickly became horrified.

 

     Staphos?  _The_ Staphos? The angel knew very little of the nobleman, however even the mention of his name was enough to send shivers down the boy's spine.

 

     No, it wasn't possible. There wasn't an angel nobleman there. It was too difficult to get past all the demons guarding the kingdom, and why would a nobleman even come for him? The mere thought was ridiculous. The demon was acting, he was trying to get the boy's hopes up. " _It's not going to work,_ " the boy decided, closing his eyes in determination. " _I refuse to fall victim to their tricks again..._ "

 

     "I should not have?" a soft voice said. The angel's eyes immediately shot open in horror. N-No, it couldn't be...

 

     "Y-You're really going to regret c-coming here," the demon growled, leaping up into the air once more. He flapped his wings hard, swinging his mallet around to hit... hit something. The boy had been lying on his side for a while now. The source of the gentle voice had come from behind him, so he couldn't truly see if it was actually a nobleman.

 

     The boy refused to believe such a possibility... It was a demon pretending to be an angel, someone who had so skillfully masked their voice to appear angelic... Yes, that was it...

 

     Another scream of pure agony shook the young angel. His eyes shot open once more, darting around and searching for the source of the sound.

 

     The boy soon turned from fearful to horrified once more. He felt sick... The angel couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mind just couldn't wrap the head around it. The man who had tortured him for all this time... The man who had ominously accepted him from the family who no longer wished for the boy to burden them... The man who ensured the young angel suffered every single day of his life since his arrival...

 

     Was now hanging dead from the wall, an uncountable amount of white spears jabbing out of his body from every which way...

 

     The demon had a distorted expression locked upon his hideous face... Blood leaked out of his mouth, dripping to the floor where a pool was beginning to form from the various injuries among his body. The sight sent shivers down the angel's back, the chains binding his arms together rattling and shaking as he unwillingly did so.

 

     The demon was dead... Whoever had killed him, whoever had such power to kill this demon... They were very much capable of killing the angel too...

 

     That's what really scared the boy.

 

     He began to whimper and cry in fear, closing his eyes tightly together as he shook. He decided in that moment he truly,  _truly_ did not want to die. The demon was finally dead. He should be able to leave, he should be allowed to have mercy. He internally begged and pleaded for the Gods to spare him, hoping they were not set on seeing him dead from his previous prayers.

 

     A soft hand on his cheek forced the boy from his thoughts. He cried out, jerking his body away from the touch. Pain shot through his body from his previous injuries. The boy was sure his ribs had been broken once more, and he definitely had bruises, but he was positive it wasn't going to be as bad as his oncoming death would be.

 

     "Shh, shh, it is alright," a melodic voice cooed, the owner of it lightly stroking his hand through the angel's dirtied white hair. Still, the boy shook and cried, unable to calm himself at the sudden fear of death.

 

     "Pl-pl-please, d-do-don't k-kill m-me, I-I do-don't w-want to d-d-die," the angel boy pleaded, his words quivering as harshly as the rest of his body currently was. He refused to open his eyes, though he could still feel tears pushing past his closed eyelids and dragging down his cheeks.

 

     "Little one, I am not going to kill you. I have come to rescue you," the older male spoke again, his fingers not ceasing their movement in the boy's hair.

 

     "W-What?" the boy asked, slowly and fearfully opening his eyes. Tears blurred his vision, though he merely blinked them away. Staring down at him with a kind expression was perhaps the most fitting form for a gentle voice the young angel could ask for. Chocolate brown eyes filled with concern gave the boy a warm feeling, accompanied by a glistening white smile. Light brown hair stood out from pale white skin, giving the angel kneeling before him an almost ghostly look... Somehow, it suited him...

 

     "I am not going to kill you, child," the man repeated, smiling as he saw the boy had opened his eyes. The boy was baffled. He truly couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Gods had decided to spare him from being tortured... and from death?

 

     "W-Why n-not?" the boy asked, sniffling as he did so. The nobleman pet his head, once more attempting to soothe the sobbing child.

 

     "Do you wish to die?" the man asked, concern appearing in his voice and on his face. Surprising himself, the boy shook his head in response. He immediately felt joyous to see the man's worried expression had been replaced with his previously happy one. "I am glad to hear that... Ah, allow me to free you of these chains."

 

     With a loud snap, the chains holding his arms together were removed from his being. The boy immediately felt relief, tears welling in his eyes once more. Finally, after all this time, he was getting rescued...

 

     "Come now, child, we must hurry along if we're to catch the portal before it closes," the man says, standing up from his kneeling position. Portal? What in the world was he talking about?

 

     "U-Um... S-Sir?" the young angel asked, sitting up with a painful expression on his face. His regeneration was beginning to occur, however he knew it wouldn't be for a bit longer until he could properly walk. His head was dizzy, it took him all he had to sit up even at just an angle.

 

     "Yes, child?"

 

     "I- I am hurt, I-I cannot walk..." The boy flinched in shock when he heard the older angel begin to laugh. " _T-That's it! W-We're not actually leaving, he's laughing at my pain. He's not an angel, he's a demon in disguise trying to give me false hope. I was a fool to have ever thought someone would ever rescue someone like m--_ "

 

     "I do not expect you to walk, little one. Do not fret, I will carry you, and I will take you to my home so you may rest." Before he could process what was happening, the boy was lifted into the air by the angel male. He couldn't help but feel inclined to stare up at the angel in shock at his actions.

 

     The older angel paid no attention to his concerns, however, and began to carry the boy out of the horrid room. The young child, meanwhile, was still panicking and worrying that this was all a trap laid out by the demons... He was being taken to a different torture chamber, he was going to a kitchen to baked into a pie and eaten, he was going to become a dragon's snac--

 

     "Ah, I have forgotten to introduce myself... My name is Shen Staphos, I am a lord of the angel's town Lenstaqui, and I have close relations with Emporer Tullo, who rules the country my town resides in," the man says. Many of the words meant nothing to the young boy, however he did take interest in his name. _Staphos_... So the demon was right... The noble angel really did come to rescue him...

 

     But... Why?

 

     "And what might your name be, young one?" The boy heard, jerking himself out of his thoughts.

 

     "O-Oh... I... I don't h-have a name," he mumbled sadly, looking to his hands in his lap.

 

     "What? How could you not have a name? Were you born in this demon's land, or have you merely forgotten it?" Staphos asked incredulously, looking down at the boy in his arms.

 

     "I n-never had o-one..." the boy stuttered, beginning to feel uncomfortable with the man's poking and prodding about the name he didn't have.

 

     "Ah, I see..." Staphos mumbles, looking from the nameless boy back to the empty road ahead of him. "Well, then I shall give you a name." The boy's eyes jerked from his hands right up to Staphos' face in surprise. " _I... I can have a name?!_ "

 

     "Let me see... You have soft, round features... You appear to be very gentle, and very angel-like... I am sure your white hair will glisten in the sun once we wash it, and your tired blue eyes will brighten up after some well-deserved rest and a hearty meal... Your wings, although clipped, appear to be stronger than most children's wings at your age..." he noted, looking back down once more to observe the boy's features. The child could only stare up in anticipation. His heart was racing in his chest. He actually had no idea how old he was, but he was sure if he was able to form proper sentences and have a conversation, he was long overdue of having a name.

 

     The demons had never really called him by any name, they had only called him by harsh pet names. " _The unwanted child, angel brat, the stress reliever..._ " The way the demons beat him down every day... The way they tortured and tormented him for hours upon hours at a time... The way they laughed at his pain and the different devices they used solely to hurt him...

 

     All of this, added to the harsh pet names and the effective tactics they took to push his self-worth into the ground, the boy had even begun to think he didn't deserve a name...

 

     Yet here he was, about to receive a name from the great Lord Staphos... The boy didn't know what he had done to deserve such an honor, especially the granting of a name... He eagerly stared right up at the angel carrying him, watching as his brown eyes looked around in thought. Eventually, the boy did see that spark in his eyes, and tensed up in anticipation. Lord Staphos looked down at the young boy once more, giving him a large smile.

 

     "I believe I shall name you Abdullah."


End file.
